The BlueHaired Warrior
by WriteForFun1
Summary: An unexpected half-Saiyan reveals her true strength to her father. The rating is set for future chapters, this first one is K
1. Chapter 1

Loud, sharp bangs echoed and bounced off of the padded walls of Vegeta's training room as he pounded away at a defenseless punching bag, its seams on the verge of busting. The padding that covered every inch of wall was by no means for safety or training purposes, Bulma had complained of the constant noise that emanated from Vegeta's room for days and even threatened to make him sleep in the room "since he loved being in there so much" until he couldn't take it anymore and was forced to give in to her demands. He insulated the room and Bulma stopped hassling him. He knew it was only a matter of time before that woman found something else to complain about but at least he wouldn't be able to hear her behind his brand new walls.

"Maybe it wasn't such a bad installment after all." He joked with her on more than one occasion.

Along with making the room virtually soundproof it also made it unbearably hot and, after a few hours of relentless muscle refinement, Vegeta was starting to feel the heat. He had to take a break and get some water or he felt he might keel over. He painfully made his way over to the small bench where he kept his water bottles and towel and slumped down to rest. Breathing hard and wiping the sweat out of his eyes, Vegeta remembered a time when he was able to train at his physical limit for hours on end. Now every time his older body forced him to stop the memory of his former years crossed his mind. It never failed to infuriate him. But he was no longer twenty. That was a long time ago, a time when that level of intensive training was essential for survival, a time of threats and competition. But all of that, like his youth, was long gone. Some days he couldn't even call to mind a good enough reason to get up at the crack of dawn and drag himself to his room of sweat, pain, and tedious repetition save for the fact that he had nothing better to do.

Trunks was old enough to take care of himself and had lost interest in his father's passion, something he had begged to be a part of not a few years ago. Vegeta could see clearly the boredom Trunks endured lately at the World Tournaments with virtually no competition to look forward to. What was once almost a holiday had turned into more of a chore. Now Vegeta only ever saw him running around with Kakarot's youngest playing foolish games and getting into Lord knows what. And Bra couldn't detach herself from Bulma's side long enough to even require Vegeta's supervision. Bulma had reassured him that it was just a stage that she'd grow out of. He figured Bulma's constant comforting was her way of admitting she was afraid he'd lose some sort of attachment to his own daughter by her never wanting to spend time with him. And despite his best efforts to hide his fear of coming off as too harsh or intimidating for Bra to approach, Bulma saw right through it. She always did.

Vegeta sighed. He realized he had been sitting on the bench staring at his sneakers for much longer than he had intended. He took one last gulp of his water and, just as he stood up, noticed he was standing on one of his shoelaces, but he realized this half a second too late. He was only standing for an instant before he came tumbling down over his own two legs and crashed, face-first and arms flailing, onto the floor. As if his pride hadn't been damaged enough by such an embarrassing episode, as he pushed himself back up onto his knees he heard a faint giggle.

"Alright who's there? Show yourself or I'll blast this whole room to a pile of smoldering ashes!" He prayed he wasn't blushing but the heat in his face told him differently. The giggling grew louder and Bra came crawling out from under a pile of discarded towels in the far corner of the room.

"I'm sorry Daddy but it was just so funny!" She plopped herself down on top of the pile and suppressed more giggles, placing both of her hands over her mouth and fighting back tears of laughter. She couldn't hold it in anymore and began rolling around howling with laughter.

"You…shoulda'…seen…your face!" She was out of breath and trying to catch it in-between words. "It looked like this." She stood up and pretended to trip over a towel with an over-exaggerated look of surprise. Flailing her arms as if she were trying to fly, she fell forward into the towels and continued to laugh, even more amused by her reenactment.

Vegeta's blush turned quickly into an irritated scowl as he quickly stood up and walked over to where his daughter lay. Bra heard him coming and turned over to face him. She smiled up at Vegeta from her soft mound of white cotton.

"Bra, what are you doing in here? You know this room is off limits." He had put on his best authoritative dad voice.

"Well…"

"Well?"

"Well, I always sit in here."

"You what?" His tone lost its edge and caught a bit of surprise.

"Yeah…I like to watch you practice and stuff!" At this she shot up on her feet and, with a stern face she clearly meant to imitate her father's, she began punching and kicking the air with quite a lot of vigor.

"Grrr!" She scowled and flexed her arms in a convincing macho man pose. She looked back up at her dad and smiled. "See, I've even been practicing too!"

"Uh, yes that's very…cute, Bra. But the equipment in here can be dangerous, go see what your mother's doing." He was still trying to wrap his head around the fact that Bra had been watching him train for what, weeks? Maybe months? No, there's no way.

"But Daaaaaad, all Mom does is boring computer stuff! She's no fun to hang out with. She doesn't even have games on her computer."

"Well go play with one of your dolls or whatever it is you do for fun, this is no place for a child. What I do in here takes discipline and strength; I wouldn't want you to get hurt." Vegeta began gently but firmly ushering her towards the door.

"Fine! If you want me to leave so bad I will!" She narrowed her eyes to an angry but concentrated glare and shot out her right arm, palm towards the door. Before Vegeta even knew what was happening a blinding ball of light and pure energy left her palm and went raging towards the door. The sheer magnitude of the blast as it made contact not only tore the door off its hinges and sent it flying through the far wall of the adjoin room, but also knocked both Vegeta and Bra off their feet.

Vegeta pushed himself up on his elbows and just stared at Bra, dumfounded by what his sweet little daughter had just done. He had felt her power level soar, even if for just a moment, to a ridiculous height. Bra sat up, crossed her arms and smugly asked.

"_Now_ can I stay in here with you?"


	2. Chapter 2

Vegeta sighed.

"You know if you keep that up you're going to hyperventilate." Bulma noted, taking out her earrings and setting them on her dresser. Vegeta rolled his eyes and rested his arms over his face blocking out the light emitting from Bulma's nightstand. He heard her slip off her work clothes and the mattress squeak as she joined him under the covers, resting her chin on his chest.

"Hmph."

"Oh come on, talk to me." She urged, gently lifting his arms and peering up at him, planting light little kisses on his hands. He hated when she gave him that look. If there was a specific look that just screamed "I could wait patiently until the end of time!" she had mastered it. He always ended up spilling everything to that look. Women.

"How long has that child been sneaking into my weight room to watch me train?" She turned her eyes down and tapped her fingers nervously on his arms. He had her now "Hm?"

"For…awhile. I was afraid you wouldn't willingly allow her to be in there and she just wanted to spend time with you…"

Vegeta freed his arms and rested them around Bulma's waist. He stared up at the ceiling.

"I would've allowed it." He replied after a few moments.

"And you're accusing _me_ of lying?"

"Alright, maybe I wouldn't have but that's not the point! I take my training very seriously and it's not suitable for a little girl." Bulma snorted.

"Wasn't it _you_ who told _me_ 'If he's old enough to walk he's old enough to train'?"

"That was Trunks. This is Bra." Vegeta turned his head away, unwilling to fully admit to his own personal philosophy.

"So? What's the difference? She has just as much Saiyan blood flowing through her veins as Trunks." She reiterated her point by lightly thumping his chest with her fist, right over his heart. "If the girl wants to train with her father then I say let her. If the father won't allow it, the mother will force the father to spend all of tomorrow replacing the blown out door and repairing the walls."

"Hmph." Vegeta replied turning his head back down to the blue-haired beauty lounging on his chest. "You Earth women are impossible." Bulma just smiled, running her hand through his thick black hair.

"I know." She replied, planting a light kiss on his forehead.

Vegeta woke up to a different blue-haired girl.

"Bra?"

"Yeahuh!"

"Why are you sitting on my chest?" Bra looked around slightly puzzled as if this was news to her too.

"Oh, well it seemed like a good place to wait."

"What is it you're waiting for, besides for me to start putting locks on all of my doors?"

"For you to wake up." Vegeta just stared at his daughter, a little at a loss for words.

"…it's three in the morning."

"Is this a bad time?" At this Bulma started laughing and turned towards them.

"Come here sweetheart, let's let Daddy sleep okay?" Bra's face lit up and she crawled off of Vegeta and into her mother's arms.

After some time had passed and it was obvious that both had fallen back to sleep, Vegeta carefully propped himself up on his elbows and gazed at them, his woman and his little girl. Only on a rare occasion could Vegeta feel a very real and deep disturbance. The thought that caused this feeling had the power to linger in his mind like the smell of burnt toast in a kitchen. It was one that always materialized late at night, sending a chill through his entire body even as he felt Bulma's warmth in his bed. Although she regularly complained of his arrogance, he never once reminded Bulma that without it they would have never met. Pure, selfish, and greedy arrogance had driven him to Namek, the planet she had sought out all those years ago. Only her drive had been selfless, a risk she had been willing to take for her friends…and her boyfriend. She once told Vegeta that while on Namek she had dreamt of him, she let it slip that it had been a nightmare. Thinking back to his former self, this did not surprise him, but he couldn't shake the chill that crept up his back whenever his imagination wandered around the possible reality of that nightmare. Back then…he was different. He knew without a doubt that he could've easily killed her in cold blood for the sake of his pride and not thought twice about it. His woman, the mother of his children, his lover destroyed by the very hands that found no better purpose than to gently caress the curves of her body late into the night; this thought kept him up at night.

He laid back down and protectively put his arm around Bulma, Bra lying peacefully between her mother and her father, and he slept. He did not dream.


	3. Chapter 3

Vegeta had been up all night shifting around restlessly thinking about Bra's training until he could see the sun peaking through the bedroom window. He had considered simply using the same routine and training methods he had put Trunks through when he was her age but he kept coming back to the same memories and conclusion. Trunks had been blasted, crushed, beaten, and exhausted to the edge of his limits. Not to mention all the times Vegeta's competitive nature had dangerously gotten the best of him… how would he face Bulma if he were to lose control with Bra? No, he had to be stern with her. Now was not the time to go soft, if she wanted to be treated as Trunks' equal then so be it.

He threw the covers off his body in exasperation and got up with such force that it woke the two women in his bed. Bra sat up slowly and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"Good morning Da…" Bra yawned, but she was quickly cut off.

"Why are you still sleeping? Do you know what time it is?" Vegeta roared, "I have no time for slackers and their 'beauty sleep,' if you want to train under my direction you will be up every morning before the sun, am I clear?"

It broke Vegeta's heart to see tears glistening in Bra's eyes at the sound of his voice but he wouldn't let her know it. He stood his ground, arms sternly crossed over his chest and an angry scowl on his face staring down at Bra. She shakily looked to her mother for a hint as to what was going on. Bulma nodded gently and smiled. Bra turned back to her father and quickly wiped her tears.

"I understand." Returning Vegeta's stern look.

"Then what are you waiting for? Get a move on before I drag you to the training room myself!"

Bra quickly sprang out of bed and went sprinting to her room. Sounds of drawers being ripped open and clothes being thrown every which way could be heard from down the hall. Bulma laughed and looked up at Vegeta who had relaxed for a moment.

"If she had pissed herself in this bed you'd be the one cleaning the sheets."

"If she had pissed herself just over that I wouldn't believe she were my daughter."

Bra hit the padded training room wall hard and fell to the floor. She had failed to deflect one of Vegeta's blasts and it had sent her back flying. Before she even had the chance to open her eyes, another blast soared inches from her face.

"What did I tell you about letting your guard down?" Vegeta roared charging up to Bra. "Either get back up now or forfeit to a superior!" He coupled his mocking tone with another close-range shot.

"Face forward, arms up, eyes open. Got it." Bra whispered to herself as she stood up to resume her defensive position. Vegeta waited until he was sure her stance was ready and then swept her legs out from under her with one quick kick.

"Inspiring encouragement but you forgot to protect your legs. Now if you don't get up quickly I'll take advantage of your vulnerability and turn you into a little blue smudge for your mother to clean up later."

Sweat was pouring down Bra's face and she wiped at it desperately to keep her vision clear. She felt as if her frustration was filling the air, making it impossible to breath and the room unbearably hot. But she wasn't about to give up, not in front of her father. For years she had watched him in awe, taking a secret pride in his seemingly endless strength and determination. For all of those years she had been fighting an internal battle with her older brother for the attention of their father. And as much as she enjoyed to secretly believe that he appreciated her waves and cheers at the World Tournament, she was never able to convince herself that he felt quite the same pride as when he watched Trunks win match after match.

She was done sitting on the sidelines with the wives and daughters of the warriors. She had learned from listening to her father's every occasional word that the brute strength and will of a Saiyan coursed through her veins just as it did her brother's and it would sit idle no longer.

Vegeta noticed a sudden change in his daughter's disposition. She slammed her fists on the ground in front of her, sending a slight quiver through the floor.

"Argh!" She began to scream, her eyes clenched shut. And as her screams grew louder she could feel a fire burning inside of her. It consumed her until the veins in her hands begged and throbbed for relief from the boiling rage threatening to overflow and drown all in its path.

Vegeta noticed the sparks materializing around Bra's body and gathering near her palms. He took half a step back to prepare.

Bra's feet felt nailed to the ground, set permanently in their place. A shadow fell over her face and her yelling now seemed to shake the whole room. Bra's hands shot out in front of her and locked thumb-to-thumb with her palms facing out and with a final deafening scream, a blinding blast of purple light and energy shot out from her hands. The room filled with the sound of destruction and the two warriors' lungs with smoke. Then there was silence.

"What in the world!" Bulma screamed throwing open the door and allowing the dust and smoke to clear out of the room and into the rest of the house. Soon it was clear enough for her to notice Bra's collapsed body face-down on the ground. "Vegeta! What did you..."

"Quiet!" Vegeta roared. He slowly walked to where Bra had fallen. "Get up." He demanded.

"Are you insane?" Bulma began to rush over to her unconscious daughter but Vegeta put a hand out to stop her. After a few moments, Bra coughed.

"I said get up." Vegeta repeated.

Bra coughed a few more times and began to slowly push herself up.

"Now!"

With that final bellow Bra found the strength that forced her on her feet. She wearily tilted her head up and looked at her Father. He looked back down at her with what she would later that night convince herself had been just a half a second of a smile, and nodded his head. She could hold her own weight no longer and collapsed back into the rubble but just before she fell asleep she heard her father say, "She's ready."


	4. Chapter 4

"Man, your sister's getting pretty good." Goten mentioned, tossing a pop from the fridge to Trunks.

"Give me a break, my dad's going easy on her. She doesn't even know what real fighting is, it's not like there's been any sort of threat for years. All she's been doing is flying around a room and breaking the occasional door for the last four months." Trunks replied popping open the top of his drink. "But if she really believes she can keep up with one of us then she can have the next Buu or android that comes along."

"I don't know... your dad isn't one to 'go easy' on someone. Didn't he put that cable guy through a wall for looking at your mom the wrong way?" Goten broke open a bag of chips and plopped them on the Brief's kitchen table between him and Trunks.

"Well... yeah, but that was another guy. He goes easy on Mom and Bra. When it comes to me I can't get a bad grade in school without fear of one of my dad's 'talks.' Bra's gonna grow up soft." Trunk's reached into the bag tossed a few chips in his mouth.

"Ha, yeah until she starts dating!"

Trunks spewed crumbs laughing. "I can't wait to see that!"

"Your mom's going to be really happy replacing living room furniture every time she brings a guy home; your dad's gonna become notorious at the hospital." At this thought, both boys burst out in hysterical laughter.

"I can't figure out what's funnier, your total lack of motivation or the fact that your sister will be taking home the World Tournament title in a few weeks." Vegeta interrupted, opening the fridge behind the two and pulling out water bottles. Goten momentarily choked on the chips he had been munching.

Slightly flustered, "It doesn't matter how long she plays 'fighter' in there, Dad, I could still kick her butt and take home that prize any day. I won it once before!" Trunks replied crossing his arms and leaning back in his chair with what he hoped looked like confidence.

"Hm lets see, oh yes I remember, you were about..." Vegeta pretended to count in his head, "Bra's age. What a coincidence." He smirked and turned back towards the hall that lead to the kitchen, seemingly ready to go back to his training room.

It took Trunks a moment to swallow the truth in his father's words, "Well I guess we'll see for sure in a few weeks! I'm signing up for the Tournament this year and taking that prize home myself!" Vegeta stopped, back still facing Trunks and replied,

"That would be great, but I think you've forgotten something." Trunks could hear the smirk on his dad's face without even looking at him.

Almost afraid to reply, "And what's that?"

"There are no more age divisions. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go train your future opponent." And with that said, Vegeta continued down the hall and into his training room.

Goten waited until he was sure Vegeta had closed the door and was out of hearing range, "Well that was a little terrifying. Are you absolutely sure you can beat Bra? You haven't trained in years!" he managed, whipping crumbs off of the table.

"I'm sure!"

"'Cause I think I can feel her power level from here..."

"I said I'm sure, okay?"

"Not to mention how embarrassing it'd be if you lost to not only a girl but your little sister, I mean jeez..."

"Goten! Drop it! Lets go to your house, maybe your mom has some real food that you haven't spit all over."

"Doubt it." Goten smiled, pushing himself away from the table.

Trunks attempted to stealthily open the front door later that night, well technically the next morning, around 1am. He knew that this was his second time coming home hours past his curfew and he knew what was in store for him if he got caught, his mom had made it inexplicably clear the last time, but this time really was an accident! At least that was what he planned on saying if he happened to get caught. Trunks flinched as the front door clicked shut quietly and slowly turned around fully prepared to tip toe the rest of the way to his room. Just as he took his first step he heard a sharp bang halfway down the pitch black hall.

"Oh great," he thought "he really is working her as hard as he did me." Trunks remembered back to his years of intensive, all-night training sessions. Even though he was a little nervous about their upcoming fight, he did not envy Bra.

Realizing he could probably risk casually walking down to his room without being heard above his father's insanity, Trunks sighed with relief.

"I can't decide what's funnier, watching you stand there for the last five minutes staring into space or busting you just as you think you're home free."

Trunks nearly jumped out of his skin at the sound of someone else sitting on the couch literally five feet away from him. "You and Dad talk too much..."

"And you scare too easily." Bulma replied with a hint of laughter, "And if you're wondering why I'm sitting here in the dark it's because letting your father set up his training room adjacent to our bedroom was the single worst mistake of our marriage. You'd think these walls were made of paper. I expect your sister to go flying through one any time now."

"I'm really grounded aren't I?"

"Oh well obviously, I just thought you'd enjoy an update on your poor mother's life since you're always out too late to ask her about it. Now lets see... I'm thinking you're in your room and cut off from the rest of humankind until the World Tournament. I'm sure that day will be the cherry on my punishment sunday."

"You're not helping at all..." Trunks' previous sound of surprise had long been replaced with defeat. Bulma stood up and walked over to her son, lifting his chin a bit to give him a peck on the cheek.

"I know sometimes it's hard to tell with your father, but we do not equate our love for you with how badly you can beat someone up. Now go to your room so you can become better acquainted with it's walls. You'll be seeing plenty of them." Bulma let out a small laugh and turned down the hall.

Trunks sighed again, "Great." and looked up just in time to see his mother throw open the training room door.

"I swear to God, Vegeta if you don't cut this noise out, so help me you will be the one sleeping on this couch every night!"

"I'd like to see you try and keep me out of my own room, Woman!" Vegeta bellowed back. Behind the yelling Trunks could hear Bra suppressing giggles.

"How about you come and find out!" Bulma stormed away from the training room and into their bedroom slamming the door behind her. Despite everything that had happened in the last twenty-four hours, Trunks couldn't help but burst out laughing as he watched his dad storm after her and attempt to jiggle the locked door handle open until he finally gave up and threw his weight into the door.

"You did NOT just break my door down!" He, and probably half the neighborhood, heard his mother scream.

"Goku was right," Trunks mumbled to himself. "They really are the two fieriest people anyone knows."


End file.
